Petualangan Dimulai!
by Hisuiiro
Summary: Rane baru saja berangkat bertualang saat bertemu pria bermantel di bar dan kelinci pedagang yang mata duitan. Apakah dia akhirnya bisa mengetahui arti mimpinya?


**Note:** Haha, aku tahu. The title sucks... Aku benar-benar buntu mau kasih judul apa untuk cerita ini. Mungkin ke depannya akan lebih condong ke Jumi Arc... Kalau ada yang punya ide untuk judul, tulis saja di review atau langsung PM ke alamatku. O ya, ada temanku meminta untuk baca versi bahasa Indonesia dulu, jadi mohon pengertiannya. Mungkin kapan-kapan nanti baru aku akan post yang versi bahasa Inggris. Selain itu juga, mulai posting ini, mungkin aku akan banyak menulis pakai sudut pandang orang pertama. Lebih gampang ditulis ke bahasa Inggris, sih :P

**Disclaimer:** Jelas nggak mungkin aku menciptakan game seimajinatif Legend of Mana. SquareEnix punya lebih banyak kepala untuk mengkhayalkannya...

- - -

**Petualangan Dimulai!**

Matahari belum tepat di puncak langit saat aku mencapai Domina, kota kecil yang nyaman dan hangat. Setidaknya, itu yang tertera pada slogan di gerbang masuknya. Kalau menurutku pribadi, Domina hanya kota kecil, entah soal 'nyaman' dan 'hangat'-nya. Tapi kupikir cukup menyenangkan juga. Berlokasi di bawah langit biru bersih, Domina dari jauh terlihat seperti kota mainan dalam bola kristal pajangan. Persis. Hanya minus salju bohongan saja.

Rata-rata bangunan di Domina tak lebih dari 2 lantai. Bangunan tertinggi adalah Gereja yang berdiri di sebelah Timur. Di bagian Tengah dan Barat, ada pemukiman. Antara dua daerah pemukiman tersebut dipisahkan taman sederhana dengan air mancur. Di antara bagian Tengah dan Gereja, ada Pasar, tempat paling sibuk di Domina, tempat Meimei si Peramal membuka kiosnya.

Selama langkahku semakin mendekati Domina, begitu juga bayang-bayang mimpiku. Sosok Pohon tua itu kembali muncul, lengkap dengan akar-akar dan daun-daunnya, fisiknya yang layu dan sekarat... Lalu suara itu. Suara yang selalu muncul, selalu mengajakku, memohonku untuk menemukan...

"...Apa?"

Langkahku berhenti seketika. Ya Dewi! Pikiranku tiba-tiba saja bersuara sendiri! Seperti di dalam mimpiku itukah...?

... Tidak, tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sadar, Rane, sadar. Mimpi hanya di dalam tidur, tidak untuk jadi kenyataan. Jadi, aku mulai menoleh, mencari-cari sumber suara yang dengan kebetulan berpikiran sama denganku dan mengungkapkannya dalam bentuk ucapan yang nyata.

Tatapanku jatuh pada sosok seperti bawang, tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Ya Dewi... Itu betul BAWANG! Cokelat, bulat, dengan bentuk agak mengerucut ke atas... Mataku tak salah. Aku memang jarang memanen Honey Onion karena kata Trent hasil kebun satu itu memang jarang sekali muncul, tapi... Yah, kalian mengerti lah, maksudku.

Dan bawang itu bukan bawang biasa. Bawang yang ada di depanku ini besar, mungkin sebesar Bumpkin yang sudah masak. Dan dia punya KAKI! Kaki kecil dengan sepatu yang tak kalah mungil. Bagian yang seperti bawang itu mungkin kepalanya, karena aku melihat dua lubang di situ, yang kurasa bisa dianggap sebagai mata. Dia juga membawa-bawa pedang kecil. Kecil di mataku, tapi kalau dibandingkan ukuran si... um, laki-laki bawang itu, yang tingginya tak lebih dari lututku, pedang itu jadi terlihat seperti pedang eksekusi algojo.

"Namamu siapa?"

Si Bawang bicara. Awalnya kupikir dia bicara padaku, tapi saat sadar dia menatap ke arah lain, baru aku mulai memperhatikan ke sekitarku. Tak jauh dari tempatku berada, di arah yang dipandangi si Bawang, ada seorang laki-laki lain. Dia mengenakan mantel berwarna hijau. Posisinya memunggungi si Bawang, dan otomatis, aku juga.

Bukannya menjawab, laki-laki itu malahan hendak pergi. Tanpa repot-repot menoleh pula!

"Hei!" panggil si Bawang, kali ini dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Setidaknya beri tahu namamu siapa?!"

Mungkin karena tak ingin ribut, laki-laki bermantel itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap si Bawang. Saat itu baru bisa kulihat sosoknya lebih jelas. Laki-laki itu masih muda, mungkin hanya 2-3 tahun di atas umurku. Tubuhnya tegap dengan wajah serius, dan di balik mantelnya, aku bisa melihat pedang terpasang, siap di ikat pinggangnya.

Pandanganku sempat berhenti di matanya. Mata yang berwarna biru gelap, seperti langit berawan. Dan kelihatan galak juga. Aku menghindar saat menyadari dia balik menatapku. Hanya sekejap sayangnya, lalu aku kembali memperhatikannya lagi. Kali ini, mataku benar-benar berhenti.

Di bawah lehernya, tepat di dada, terdapat permata. Warna permata itu biru, sebiru warna matanya. Saat terkena sinar matahari, permata itu terlihat berkilau. Kilauannya tidak menyilaukan, tidak seperti permata umunya. Sekilas, kusadari juga kalau permata itu seperti berpendar. Aku sampai memiringkan kepala, heran melihatnya. Baru sekarang ini aku melihat ada permata yang bisa berpendar...

"... Elazul," jawabnya singkat, lalu berjalan pergi. Aku dan si Bawang memperhatikan sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu sebuah bar.

"Huh! Orang yang aneh," si Bawang ikut berbalik. Saat itulah, dia baru menyadari kehadiranku. Pandangannya langsung memeriksa penampilanku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, membuatku merasa seperti dikuliti luar dan dalam.

"... Ehh... Hai?" aku menyapanya, rikuh sekaligus bingung mau bicara apa. Si Bawang berhenti mengamatiku, kemudian nyengir, membalas sapaanku.

"Petualang, ya?" si Bawang tanpa basa-basi menunjuk tombakku. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Hm, belum lama," aku mengangkat bahu. "Sejujurnya sih, aku baru saja mulai hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan," si Bawang menyodorkan tangannya. Aku terpaksa harus membungkuk untuk bisa bersalaman dengannya. "Aku Duelle, onion warrior— bawang petarung! Kalau kau punya pertanyaan tentang pertarungan, tanyakan saja padaku."

Hening sesaat.

"... Ya, kurasa pemula sepertiku memang tak bisa menolak bantuan...," kataku, masih kikuk. "Mungkin beberapa nasihat bisa membantu."

Duelle — si Bawang — nyengir lagi. Lalu air mukanya berubah jengkel. "Kalau begitu, ini akan jadi nasihat pertamaku: Jauhi orang-orang seperti laki-laki tadi! Kau akan mengerti. Pengalamanku bertemu orang banyak, dialah yang paling buruk!"

Lalu, dia pergi. Aku masih memperhatikannya sampai kaki kecil Duelle menginjak pekarangan sebuah toko. Tiba-tiba saja, dia berhenti.

"Oh ya," katanya sambil berbalik kembali padaku. "Toko ini milik temanku. Banyak barangnya yang mungkin menarik untukmu."

"Oh ya?" perhatianku teralih pada bangunan di belakang Duelle. Aku berjuang keras tak menduga dia sedang berpromosi atau bahkan membual; bangunan yang disebutnya 'toko milik temannya' itu bagiku tak lebih dari sekedar rumah biasa. Memang sedikit lebih besar dari rumahku sih, tapi tetap saja.

Aku mengangguk, lalu sekali lagi tersenyum. "Baiklah. Akan kukunjungi kapan-kapan."

Si bawang petarung, atau apalah tadi Duelle menyebut dirinya itu, membalas senyumku, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam rumah.

"Aku ada di dalam, kalau kau mau bicara," katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. "Selamat berpetualang!"

Aku melambaikan tangan pada Duelle. Begitu Duelle masuk ke rumah, pikiran tentang mimpiku langsung menghantui, lagi. Ya Dewi... Benar-benar, deh. Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, pasti aku akan benar-benar jadi gila... Aku menghela nafas, lalu kembali ke jalanku semula menuju Pasar.

Prang!

Suara benda pecah menghentikanku. Asal suaranya dari dalam bar. Hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, seseorang muncul dari dalam bar; seekor kelinci besar yang memakai baju berwarna hijau.

"Maaf, permisi," katanya. "Berbagi jalan tetaplah merupakan kebaikan, kau tahu?"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Tanpa kusadari, aku menghalangi jalannya kabur dari bar. Bukan, badannya sendirilah yang menghalangi. Badannya begitu gemuk seperti... Hm, kurasa kata satu itu tak terlalu sopan. Lupakan saja. Kembali ke cerita.

"Huh, orang seperti dia tak baik untuk bisnis...," kelinci itu menggerutu. Perhatiannya lalu kembali padaku. Senyumnya lebar dan riang. "Hai! Aku Niccolo, pedagang keliling. Kalau kau mau, datanglah ke Pasar untuk melihat daganganku. Akan kusediakan semua kebutuhanmu!"

"Eh? Ya, akan kupertimbangkan," kataku, lalu Niccolo pun pergi. Aku memperhatikannya menyusuri jalan ke Pasar, nyaris tak habis pikir. Dua orang sudah berpromosi padaku satu hari ini. Sejak kapan Domina berubah jadi kota dagang, ya?

Aku baru saja akan berjalan lagi, sampai sebuah suara kembali kudengar dari dalam bar. Kali ini, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung lari dan merangsek ke dalamnya. Entah kenapa. Firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu, dan biasanya sih, firasatku jarang sekali salah.

- - -

Begitu masuk ke bar, aku langsung tahu penyebab dua suara tadi. Berdiri di depanku adalah laki-laki yang mengenakan mantel berwarna hijau pucat. Yep, laki-laki yang ITU, yang kulihat bersama Duelle di depan bar. Dia berdiri saja di sana, memunggungiku, menghadap seseorang dengan sangat khusyuk, sampai tak menyadari suara pintu bar yang kubanting terbuka. Kulihat yang sedang dihadapinya adalah seorang gadis.

Fisiknya sekilas mirip dengan Faerie yang gambarnya tertera di buku-buku sejarah yang kubaca di Perpustakaan, dengan sepasang sayap bening di punggungnya. Aku menyadari kalau sayap-sayap itu terkulai dan agak gemetar. Nampan serta pecahan gelas berserakan di sekitar kakinya. Cairan minuman keras berwarna keemasan berceceran menodai lantai kayu.

Sekali lihat siapapun akan langsung tahu; laki-laki itu baru melakukan sesuatu yang tak beres.

Dengan mantap, aku melangkah mendekat. Kuulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pundak bermantel laki-laki itu, berharap mencuri perhatiannya. Kudengar nasihat Duelle di dalam kepalaku, tapi kuacuhkan. Aku tak bisa membiarkan laki-laki ini berbuat semaunya sendiri.

"Eh, kamu..."

"Diam! Jangan menyela!"

Laki-laki itu — Elazul, kalau aku tak salah — berbalik sangat cepat sampai aku nyaris terlompat. Nyatanya, aku memang terlompat, kira-kira sampai semeter ke belakang. Aku hanya bisa tertegun memandang telunjuknya yang terarah padaku, lurus di antara mata. Sepasang mata birunya berkilat-kilat tajam, seperti mengebor lubang ke dalam mataku sendiri.

Selesai menggertakku, dia langsung berbalik kembali ke si gadis bersayap.

"Di mana dia?" tukasnya galak. Bisa kurasakan gadis bersayap itu gemetar. Kata-katanya hilang ditelan ketakutan.

Elazul melangkah maju. "Jangan membuatku marah..."

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Di mana dia?" tukas Elazul lagi. Jaraknya dengan gadis bersayap itu kini tak mungkin lebih dari setengah meter. "Jawab!"

Gadis itu memekik tertahan saat dibentak, namun tetap tak menjawab. Kepalanya menunduk, ketakutan setengah mati.

Pekikan gadis itu membuatku mengepalkan tinju. Rahangku mengeras menahan marah. Laki-laki ini benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan!

"Hei! Hentikan!" aku menarik Elazul menjauh dari si gadis. Kilau permata di dadanya tertangkap mataku. "Beraninya kamu berbuat seperti itu pada perempuan!"

Kali ini, giliran dia yang terbelalak menghadapi reaksiku. Sayangnya, dia cepat pulih, dan langsung mengubah tatapan kagetnya menjadi berkilat tajam. Kegalakannya sempat membuat peganganku di pundaknya mengendur, namun aku menolak untuk melepasnya. Aku tak akan gentar, maaf saja. Tidak dengan orang seperti dia.

"Tolong," tukasnya kasar. Ditepisnya tanganku dari pundaknya. "Jangan campuri urusan kami."

Dia kembali memunggungiku dan kembali pada si gadis bersayap. Aku tak membiarkannya, tentu saja. Kutarik lagi dia lalu masuk ke celah antara dia dan si gadis bersayap. Bisa kurasakan halusnya kayu pada genggaman tombakku saat kulit tanganku menyentuhnya.

"Kubilang hentikan," kataku dingin. "Perlukah kubuat kau mengerti artinya?"

Elazul memicingkan mata. Aku menyiapkan kuda-kuda, tombak kugenggam erat, siap untuk ditarik kapan saja.

Menduga akan ada perkelahian? Aku juga. Sayangnya, bukan itu yang terjadi.

Elazul tak pernah menarik pedangnya. Dia memang menggenggam erat pegangannya sekali, tapi kemudian melepaskannya. Alih-alih menyerang, dia membuang nafas kemudian berbalik, bergumam lirih, "Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu..."

Lalu dia pergi.

Ya Dewi... Dia betul-betul pergi! Masih kuingat dengan jelas mantelnya yang berkibar saat angin berhembus dari pintu bar yang dia buka. Tak kusangka. Kukira dia jenis yang tak ragu menyakiti perempuan, dengan segala gertakan dan ancaman yang dia lakukan itu... Tapi dia menarik diri dariku, seorang perempuan, yang sudah menantangnya dengan kasar, untuk bertarung.

Hei, _gentleman_ juga orang itu!

... Tidak. Rane, buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dia tak lebih dari laki-laki brengsek. Dia sudah mengancam dan membentak gadis yang tak berdaya! Mungkin saja dia pergi karena takut. Ya, mungkin. Kurasa wajahku memang cukup menakutkan.

Saat laki-laki itu benar-benar sudah pergi, aku mendekat dan berlutut di samping si gadis bersayap. Kasihan. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Kakinya lemas dan kini dia terduduk di lantai bar, gemetar seperti anjing kehujanan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, tak berani melihat ke atas.

Kulepaskan pegangan dari tombakku, lalu ikut berlutut di depannya. Pelan-pelan, kuulurkan tangan, selembut mungkin menyentuh pundaknya. "... Sudah, tak apa-apa."

Gadis itu perlahan mendongak saat mendengar bisikanku. Kucoba tersenyum semanis mungkin saat mata abu-abunya menatapku. Ujung matanya basah, tapi tak ada air mata di pipinya. Ya Dewi, dia begitu ketakutan sampai tak bisa menangis.

"Dia sudah pergi," kataku lembut, kemudian membantunya berdiri. Sayapnya yang terkulai perlahan kembali tegak. "Kamu sudah aman."

Saat bicara, aku menyadari beling dan minuman yang tumpah di lantai. Kuhela nafas, kemudian beringsut mencari alat pel. Aku merasa mata gadis itu tak berhenti memperhatikanku sampai aku kembali ke depannya. Dia nampak tertegun saat aku mulai menaruh kepala pel di lantai, mulai membersihkan minuman yang tercecer.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia terbelalak.

"Ah! Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu!" aku terperanjat. Si gadis bersayap, yang tadi hanya tergugu memandangiku, merangsek maju dan menyambar alat pel di tanganku.

"Kamu tidak seharusnya melakukan ini...," katanya.

Aku mengedip dua kali. "Hei, tenang saja. Aku memang sejak awal berniat menolongmu dari orang itu, kok. Tak ada paksaan. Aku sendiri sebal dengan sikapnya..."

Gadis bersayap itu mendengus, lalu tersenyum. "Bukan, bukan soal itu."

"Aku bekerja di sini," dia berhenti membereskan pecahan beling, lalu berdiri di depanku. Wajahnya yang tersenyum terlihat manis sekali. Aku semakin merutuk laki-laki bermantel itu yang berani menggertak dan membuatnya ketakutan seperti tadi. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku tak bisa merepotkanmu lebih banyak lagi dari yang sudah kulakukan."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya di depanku. Senyumnya terlihat sangat tulus. "Kenalkan. Aku Rachel."

"Rane," aku menyambut tangan Rachel dan membalas senyumnya. Setengah sadar, pandanganku melayang ke sekitarku, melihat dengan lebih jelas interior bar yang sebelumnya tak terlalu kuperhatikan. Unsur kayu yang hangat kurasakan begitu kental di setiap sudutnya.

"Jadi," kataku, kembali pada Rachel. "Kau yang bekerja mengurus bar ini?"

"Yah, walau hanya sambilan," jawabnya. Wajahnya yang ceria tiba-tiba berubah gelap. "Ayahku yang menyarankan untuk bekerja di sini..."

Perubahan ekspresi itu membuatku mengangkat sebelah alis. Aku baru akan bertanya saat, tiba-tiba, Rachel kembali tersenyum ceria. Kegelapan yang tadi hinggap tiba-tiba saja hilang saat matanya bertemu mataku.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Entah bagaimana kalau kau tidak masuk... Aku benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati," katanya. Kulitnya merinding sesaat.

"Aku bisa lihat itu. Kau memang kelihatan sangat takut," tanganku terlipat di dada, mengingat lagi sosok laki-laki bermantel yang baru kuhadapi. Kilau permata biru di dadanya masih tak bisa pergi dari pikiranku. Aku sadar mengeryit saat ingatanku sampai pada tatapannya yang galak. "Aku heran apa maksudnya..."

"Dia mencari seseorang," jawab Rachel pelan.

"Hah?"

Aku mengangkat alis. Iya juga, ya... Laki-laki itu memang tak henti terus menanyakan tentang seseorang.

"Kamu tahu siapa yang dia cari?" tanyaku.

Rachel mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau tahu, aku tak mungkin dibentak-bentak seperti tadi," kata Rachel. "Tapi sepertinya, siapapun yang dia cari, kelihatannya sangat penting. Kudengar dia sudah mengelilingi Domina sejak 3 hari sekarang, menanyai semua orang yang dia temui. Tapi tidak berhasil."

Aku membulatkan mulut. Nggak heran dia seperti orang frustasi... Tapi tetap saja. Memangnya dia tak punya sedikit pun empati? 'Kan dia bisa bertanya, setidaknya, dengan nada baik-baik. Ah, aku tak mengerti...

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu," aku berputar dengan tumit dan berhadapan dengan pintu. Kuangkat tangan untuk melambai pada Rachel. "Aku pamit dulu, ya. Kurasa, laki-laki tadi juga tidak akan datang lagi dalam waktu yang dekat."

Rachel mengangguk. "Datanglah lagi kapan-kapan. Akan kusiapkan sesuatu."

Aku tertawa. "Tak perlu repot. Tapi aku akan berusaha supaya bisa datang lagi."

Aku meninggalkan bar setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Saat keluar, kulihat matahari sudah cukup tinggi. Aduh, gawat! Pasar bisa keburu ramai!

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, aku segera bergegas ke Pasar. Langkahku bergerak gesit sementara melewati lalu-lalang orang yang ramai, membawa barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-hari. Pedagang-pedagang yang menjaga kios di kiri-kanan jalan berseru mempromosikan dagangan mereka. Aku terus maju, membelah kerumunan dengan mata awas mencari. Duh, di mana sih, kios ramalnya si Meimei itu??

"... Oh!"

Langkahku terhenti saat aku merasakan pundakku menabrak sesuatu. Aku menoleh, dan... Ya Dewi! Baru saja seorang ibu-ibu kutabrak! ... Atau menabrakku, entahlah. Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi telah membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan barang-barang belanjaannya! Cabbadillo, Spiny Carrot, Whalomato, Needlettuce... Semua sayuran itu jatuh ke jalanan. Beberapa jenis sayuran seperti Whalomato, langsung rusak saat menghantam jalan yang keras. Sebagian yang selamat, ujung-ujungnya rusak juga setelah terinjak-injak orang yang lewat!

"Ah! Maaf!" aku bergegas berlutut dan membantu ibu yang kutabrak. Panik mengendalikanku. Kucoba meraih sayur-sayuran yang masih bisa diselamatkan, kemudian buru-buru membawa ibu tadi keluar dari kerumunan.

"Maaf! Maaf sekali! Saya tidak sengaja!" permohonan maaf keluar tanpa henti dari mulutku. Badanku berulang kali membungkuk-bungkuk untuk memperjelas penyesalanku. "Sungguh. Saya minta maaf..."

Tak ada jawaban. Aku menjaga pandanganku tetap ke bawah, segan untuk bertatap muka. Tiba-tiba saja, ibu yang kutabrak itu tertawa! Geli sekali. Lalu ada tangan menyentuh pundakku, menyuruhku untuk mendongak. Aku menurut.

"Sudah, sudah. Tak perlu sampai seperti itu," tangan yang sudah di pundakku, bergerak menepuk-nepuk pelan. "Jangan takut. Aku toh, tak akan menyuruhmu mengganti belanjaanku yang rusak."

Aku hanya meringis. Tahu saja ibu ini apa pikiranku... Uangku yang hanya 100 Lucre mana cukup mengganti semua sayuran itu?

Sesaat kemudian, baru kusadari kalau si Ibu masih diam, memperhatikanku. Caranya memandang persis Duelle, membuatku seperti dikuliti luar dalam. Aku ingin sekali berdeham, lalu mengatakan harus buru-buru pergi, tapi tak jadi. Aku takut dianggap tak sopan. Salah-salah, ibu itu berubah pikiran dan menyuruhku mengganti semua belanjaannya! Wah!

"Orang baru, ya?" pertanyaan ibu itu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar Domina."

"Oh? Hm, mungkin... Saya jarang ke Domina, sih...," aku menjawab, kikuk. "Benar, nih, Ibu... Tak apa-apa?"

Ibu itu tiba-tiba berdecak. "Oh, tolong, jangan panggil aku Ibu seperti itu. kesannya tua sekali. Rasanya seperti aku ini sebentar lagi akan mati atau apa..."

"Panggil aku Jennifer," katanya. Perhatiannya tertarik pada entah-apa yang ada di belakang pundakku. "... Hm, tombak yang bagus. Kau seorang petualang?"

"Apa? Oh, ini..."

Aku tersipu. Sebagian karena pujiannya, tapi sebagian lagi karena sudah dua kali hari ini ada orang menanyakannya padaku. Agak aneh saja rasanya. "Baru mulai hari ini, tapi, ya, bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Pemula, maksudmu?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Ibu itu — maksudku, Jennifer — membulatkan mulut dan mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja, dia berhenti, kemudian menjentikkan jari. "Kalau begitu, aku punya sesuatu yang tepat untukmu."

Jennifer lalu merogoh ke dalam tas belanjaannya (yang baru kusadari ternyata cukup besar), kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku besar. Disuruhnya aku memeganginya. Kemudian dia merogoh lagi dan mengeluarkan dua buku lain, kemudian diberikannya padaku.

"Nah, tiga buku ini namanya Ensiklopedi," jelas Jennifer. "Suamiku yang menulis ketiganya. Berguna sekali untuk petualanganmu! Di dalamnya, suamiku menulis banyak tentang senjata, _armor_, serta banyak informasi lain tentang tempat-tempat yang mungkin akan kau datangi selama bertualang. Bahkan ada juga info tentang sayur-mayur dan hasil panen lain yang bisa kamu tanam sendiri di halaman rumah. Kau tak akan rugi memilikinya, percayalah padaku! Bacalah di sela petualangmu, mungkin akan sangat berguna."

Aku terus biarkan saja Jennifer mengoceh panjang lebar, setengah alas kali tinggi, menjelaskan tentang Ensiklopedi tulisan suaminya. Toh, kata-katanya hampir tak ada yang masuk ke telingaku. Pikiranku terlalu fokus pada tumpukan buku besar di tanganku. Uff...! Beratnya minta ampun!

"Ehh... Terima kasih...," tanganku sigap memegangi tumpukan bagian atas, mencegah sebuah Ensiklopedi jatuh ke tanah. "Tapi... Rasanya saya tak bisa menerimanya..."

Jennifer berdecak, lagi. Telunjuk kanannya diayunkan ke kanan kiri sambil kepalanya menggeleng, tak setuju.

"Aku tak mau terima penolakan," katanya. "Tiga Ensiklopedi ini milikmu."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, jangan ambil hati soal tabrakan tadi. Kau tidak salah," Jennifer tersenyum dan kembali menyentuh pundakku, membuatku mati-matian menjaga keseimbangan buku-buku di tanganku yang mulai goyah. "Anggap saja tanda terima kasih karena sudah menolongku. Lagipula, aku suka gaya berpakaianmu. Sangat manis!"

Jangan tanya apa hubungannya gaya berpakaianku dengan Ensiklopedi. Aku sama sekali tak tahu. Baru aku akan bicara, Jennifer tahu-tahu sudah melenggang pergi, meninggalkanku kesusahan dengan tiga Ensiklopedi tebal di tengah jalan Pasar Domina yang ramai. Sendirian, di tengah banyak orang yang lalu lalang.

Aku jadi curiga niat asli ibu itu memberiku Ensiklopedi sebenarnya adalah untuk balas dendam...

Kuambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ingat niat awalmu ke sini, Rane, ingat... Aku mencoba menguatkan tekad. Perlahan, aku pun mulai berjalan, dengan gontai kembali ke Pasar.

Tiba-tiba,

"... Hei, kamu! Yang membawa tombak!"

Lalu, saat aku tak menoleh.

"Aduhh...! Dia cuek, lagi... Hei, kamu! Yang pakai stik-stik aneh di rambut!"

Oh ya, haha. Terus saja tertawa. Memangnya kenapa kalau stik-stik yang kupasang di rambut ini aneh? Apa ruginya untuk orang lain? Toh, Li'l Cactus dan Trent biasa-biasa saja dengannya. Lalu apa sih, masalah orang ini? Mana sini, biar aku tanyai...

Dengan susah payah, aku berbalik. Tanganku sampai gemetar karena berat barang yang kubawa. Seseorang muncul dari sebuah tikungan; tangannya yang berbulu kecokelatan melambai padaku. Ternyata Niccolo, kelinci pedagang yang kutemui saat diusir Elazul dari bar (kayaknya... Tapi siapa lagi di bar yang bisa melakukannya kalau bukan dia?).

"Kucari kau ke mana-mana," kata Niccolo sambil terengah. Keringatnya membanjiri bagian kerah bajunya yang hijau. Dia menegakkan badan, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Kurasa kau sudah kenal siapa aku, tapi karena perkenalan kita belum resmi, jadi... Hai, aku Niccolo, pedagang keliling."

Aku tak menyambut tangannya, tentu saja, dengan tiga Ensiklopedi tebal yang masih bertengger di tanganku. Kucoba mengucapkan "Rane", tapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanya suara gumaman tak jelas. Panas matahari Domina sepertinya sudah berefek padaku juga.

"Aku dengar kabar kalau kau yang mengusir laki-laki kasar itu dari bar," Niccolo masih terus mengoceh, tak peduli aku mendengarkan atau tidak. Mulutnya berdecak kagum. "Pasti kau orang yang sangat berani! Dan kuat. Kuakui, aku butuh orang sepertimu untuk bekerja sama. Bagaimana? Kita bisa meraih keuntungan besar bersama-sama!"

"Uhh...," aku mencoba dengan berbagai cara untuk bicara padanya, kalau aku tak butuh pekerjaan. Begitu juga dengan uang... Yah, mungkin, sedikit. Tapi, ya ampun... Masa' sih, dia masih tak bisa melihat kalau aku sedang kesulitan seperti ini?? "Um... Ya...?"

"Bagus," Niccolo memotong kalimatku. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Dua Ensiklopedi nyaris jatuh gara-gara ulahnya. "Sebelumnya, kita mampir dulu ke tempat Teapo. Ada sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan padanya."

"H-hei, tunggu dulu...!" gertakku. Berhasil juga aku bicara jelas. Aku menjejak tanah sekuatnya, mencegah Niccolo lebih jauh lagi menyeretku menjauhi Pasar. "Kamu nggak bisa seenaknya menyeretku begitu, dong! Aku 'kan juga punya urusan sendiri di sini."

"Oh, Ensiklopedi itu," Niccolo menunjuk tiga buku tebal yang kubawa, kemudian dengan enteng mengangkat dan membawanya sendiri. Aku nyaris yakin melayang ke udara saking entengnya setelah buku-buku itu berpindah dari tanganku. "Bisa kubereskan. Kau tak keberatan kalau kutitipkan dulu pada Rachel 'kan? Kudengar kalian sudah saling kenal."

Mungkin karena dia membawa tiga Ensiklopedi tebal yang begitu beratnya, jadi kalian pikir akan sulit baginya untuk bergerak sepertiku. Salah besar. Niccolo masih tetap seaktif seperti saat dia tak membawa apa-apa, melompat-lompat menyeretku ke Domina bagian Tengah. Aku sama sekali tak berdaya, hanya bisa memandang prihatin ke arah Pasar, tempat Meimei berada, sementara siluetnya makin menjauh dariku.

"Aku datang lagi!" seru Niccolo saat menerabas ke dalam bar, dengan aku di belakangnya. "Oh, hai, Rachel! Bisa minta tolong? Orang ini harus menitipkan barang-barangnya di sini sebentar, sementara dia mengerjakan bisnis denganku."

Mirip sepertiku, Rachel hanya bisa bengong saat Niccolo merangsek masuk bar dan meletakkan — nyaris membanting — tiga Ensiklopedi milikku di atas salah satu meja. Di waktu yang sama, pandanganku dan Rachel bertemu. Sama-sama bingung. Mulut kami berdua terbuka, hendak bicara, namun Niccolo kembali datang dan menarik lenganku lagi.

"Dah, Rachel! Salam untuk ibu dan ayahmu!" kata Niccolo riang, lalu keluar dari bar, nyaris secepat saat dia datang.

"Aduh... Kenapa sih, kita harus buru-buru begini?" tanyaku sambil susah payah menyeimbangi Niccolo. Bar tempat kerja Rachel ada beberapa meter di belakangku.

"Oh, tentu harus buru-buru," jawab Niccolo tanpa menoleh. "Waktu adalah uang. Semakin sedikit kau boroskan tiap detiknya, semakin bagus."

Aku menggerutu atas jawabannya. Kelinci mata duitan! Ingin sekali kuteriakkan itu padanya dan menusuk-nusuk tangan berbulunya yang menyeret-nyeretku seenaknya. Matanya juga, kalau bisa. Sayang sekali kami berdua sedang berada di tengah-tengah pemukiman...

Saat sedang berlari-lari itu, tiba-tiba saja Niccolo berhenti! Gerakannya begitu tiba-tiba sehingga tabrakan pun tak terelakkan. Untung badan Niccolo gempal dan berbulu, jadi benturannya pun tak terlalu terasa sakit.

"Nah, kita sampai," Niccolo berbalik dan memberitahuku. Wajahnya masih riang penuh senyum, sama sekali tak ada penyesalan di matanya. Aku hanya memandang Niccolo dalam diam beberapa lama, tangan memegangi dahiku yang kena bentur tengkuknya, tak mempercayai yang kulihat.

Tempat di mana Niccolo menyeretku pergi adalah toko milik teman Duelle.

Niccolo melepaskan lenganku, kemudian melompat-lompat ke pintu samping rumah. Daun telinga Niccolo menggantung saat ia melongok dari balik pintu dan berkata singkat, "Tunggu di situ."

Aku hanya menatap pada pintu yang mengayun tertutup. Kupandang lagi rumah di depanku. Serius, aku tak bohong. Rumah ini benar-benar rumah yang ditunjukkan Duelle! Catnya biru tua dan agak terkelupas di sana-sini, hasil dimakan usia. Jendela di lantai dua-nya besar, ditutupi gorden berwarna merah muda pucat yang menghalangi sinar matahari. Kubayangkan Duelle pasti jatuh kalau membuka dan melongok dari jendela itu. Bagaimana reaksinya saat bertemu orang seperti Niccolo, ya?

Setengah sadar kuhela nafas, kemudian meluncurkan jemari kananku ke rambut. Mata beredar ke sekeliling halaman. Ya Dewi, ngapain juga aku masih di sini!? Kelinci mata duitan itu sudah melepasku, berarti aku sudah bebas pergi ke tempat Meimei! Ah, nggak dari tadi deh, sadarnya...

Aku segera memutar badan dan berbalik, bersiap kembali ke Pasar. Tiba-tiba, kudengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka, diikuti teriakan dan seruan memohon-mohon. Nama Niccolo tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"Gunakan uangmu untuk menghasilkan lebih banyak uang. Ingat itu baik-baik," Niccolo membalas tenang lalu membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Dia berjalan menjauhi rumah ke arahku, yang sekali lagi mengangkat alis. Tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu yang terbungkus kantong kain hitam.

"Tangkap," Niccolo melemparkannya padaku, yang dengan sigap kutangkap dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa ini...?" kata-kataku berhenti saat kukeluarkan benda di dalam bungkusan itu. Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Kudekatkan mataku untuk melihat benda itu lebih jelas. Mataku tak salah...

"Kamu MENJUAL ini??" aku menatap tak percaya pada benda di tanganku, sebuah roda berjeruji dari besi tua. Karat terlihat nyaris membungkus seluruh permukaannya. Seonggok sampah. "Tak heran kau hanya bisa jadi pedagang keliling..."

"Hei, yang tadi itu benar-benar kasar," sungut Niccolo. Kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Asal kau tahu, itu bukan roda biasa! Itu sebuah Artifact!"

Aku mendengus. "Ya, dan aku kaktus yang bisa berjalan dan bisa bicara..."

"Kau tak percaya padaku 'kan?" kata Niccolo tajam. Ia menghela nafas. "Semua orang memang sama saja... Teapo juga. Dia mencoba meniru kolektor seni dari Geo, tapi matanya tetap saja mata orang awam."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku 'kan tak pernah bilang tak percaya padamu..."

Lalu aku berbalik, berjalan sebentar sampai ke tepi jalan. Roda tua itu masih di tanganku. Sampai di pinggir jalan, aku langsung berhenti. Sesuatu menangkap perhatianku, membuat pandanganku tak bergerak dari satu titik di sudut seberang jalan.

Orang itu ada di sana lagi, laki-laki bermantel yang mengganggu Rachel. Kilau permata di dadanya yang kuketahui pertama kali. Mata birunya, setajam biasanya, memandangku balik. Kami tetap saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, di bawah terik matahari siang. Tak ada yang bicara, apalagi bergerak. Berbeda dengan Rachel, aku tak bergerak bukan karena takut. Maaf saja, ya. seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku menolak untuk takut dengan laki-laki itu. Dan itu juga berlaku sekarang.

Lalu, mata laki-laki itu berpindah ke bawah, pada roda yang kupegang di tanganku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan langsung tertegun. Roda tua yang berkarat itu, entah bagaimana kini mulai bersinar! Tidak terlalu terang, tapi cukup jelas untuk kulihat. Sinarnya berpendar lemah, mirip seperti kunang-kunang. Kudekatkan benda tua itu pada mataku sekali lagi. Kusadari kalau yang sebenarnya berpendar bukan semata-mata besi roda itu, tapi ukiran yang ada di tepiannya. Ukiran itu berbentuk huruf-huruf kuno, dibuat melingkar dan saling menjalin di salah satu sisi roda.

Aku tersentak dan kembali mendongak mencari laki-laki itu, hanya untuk mengetahui kalau dia sudah pergi. Kucari kemana-mana ke setiap sisi jalan, namun hasilnya nihil. Kuhela nafas, kemudian kembali menatap roda di tanganku. Huruf-huruf itu tak lagi berpendar. Roda itu kembali terlihat seperti Roda biasa.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya kubawa saja Roda itu," kata Niccolo sambil menghampiriku. "Aku berubah pikiran. Mana... Huh?"

Niccolo tak sampai menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Aku menoleh padanya, sadar kalau mataku membelalak.

"Dari mana...?" tanyaku. "Dari mana kamu dapatkan ini??"

Awalnya, Niccolo kaget. Namun ekspresinya dengan cepat berubah kembali riang, sama seperti pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Akhirnya kau percaya 'kan?" katanya, lalu mengambil Roda dari tanganku. Diputar-putarnya benda itu di tangannya. "Aku mendapatkannya dari bandit-bandit di Luon Highway. Bukan Artifact yang terlalu kuat, tapi nilai sejarahnya bisa melebihi kekuatan sihir yang dikandungnya."

"Artifact...," kataku menerawang, mengingat lembar-lembar buku yang pernah kubaca entah kapan di masa lalu. "Benda sihir setingkat Enchanted Instrument yang biasa dipakai para Penyihir mengendalikan Mana. Sejak jatuhnya Mana Sanctuary, banyak Artifact yang hilang dan sisanya terkubur atau tersebar di seluruh Fa'Diel."

Niccolo bersiul kagum. Diberikannya lagi Roda padaku.

"Kau tahu banyak," katanya. "Aku tak salah memberikan ini padamu."

Aku menatap Niccolo tajam.

"Artifact yang selamat dari perang sangat langka dan berharga. Akademi Sihir Geo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menemukan dan menyembunyikan mereka selama bertahun-tahun!" semburku. "Dari mana kamu bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku mendapatkannya dari bandit," jelas Niccolo. Dia mendengus grogi saat melihatku masih menatapnya curiga. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku memang mencurinya, walau secara tak langsung... Tapi toh, bandit-bandit itu mendapatkannya dari merampok Penyihir yang lewat. Jadi 'kan sama saja?"

Aku berdecak atas alasan Niccolo yang tak bertanggung jawab. Kumasukkan Aritfact di tanganku ke dalam kantongnya dengan hati-hati, mengikatnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Kenapa kau berikan padaku?"

"Teapo tak mau membelinya. Dia satu-satunya pelangganku di daerah sini," Niccolo mengangkat bahu. Kumis di pipinya ikut bergerak naik seiring bahunya. "Tak baik menahan barang dagangan berlama-lama, bisa bawa sial. Lagipula, aku tahu kau. Kau pasti akan merawatnya dengan baik."

Niccolo merasakan tatapanku, jadi dia melanjutkan, agak tersinggung, "Tentu saja aku tahu kau! Namamu Rane, petualang pemula, dan kau tinggal di dekat pohon besar tua! Aku pernah mengunjungi rumahmu sekali, ingat?"

Aku bisa merasakan rahangku menjeblak terbuka mendengar omongan Niccolo. Ya Dewi... Tentu saja... "Jangan-jangan... kamu..."

Niccolo berdecak menyetop ucapanku. Tangannya kembali terulur meraih dan menarik lenganku. "Kita sudah buang banyak waktu. Sekarang, waktunya bisnis!"

"Eh?? Hei...!" protesku. Kok, aku masih diseret-seret juga, sih?? "Bisnis apa? Kita tak pernah bicara soal bisnis?!"

"Tentu pernah! Kamu yang mengatakan 'ya' saat kutawari," jawab Niccolo. Aku ingat saat bertemu Niccolo di Pasar, dan di dalam hati, mulai mengutuk Ibu yang memberiku Ensiklopedi. "Kita ke Luon Highway."

Aku tersentak. Niccolo sampai menghentikan langkah... err, lompatannya.

"Katamu di tempat itu banyak bandit," tukasku. "Ngapain kamu mengajakku ke sana segala??"

"Justru dengan bandit itu kita 'berbisnis'. Kudengar selain Artifact yang kuberikan padamu, mereka masih punya banyak lagi harta," Niccolo melanjutkan perjalanan, tak mengacuhkan tatapanku padanya yang setajam pedang. "Ayolah, aku tak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan! Anggap saja ini petualanganmu yang pertama."

Sekali lagi, aku mendengus atas jawaban Niccolo. Namun aku sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kubiarkan saja kelinci gendut itu berlari-lari di depanku, menyeretku yang tanpa daya pergi dari Domina.


End file.
